the beginning
by evomaymay
Summary: A girl sat on a bed re-reading the letter she held in her hands. "hogwarts" she breathed.  OC fic. mild swearing.


Prologue

A small girl sat on a dormitory bed re-reading the letter she held in her hands.

"Hogwarts", she breathed. "Do I really want to leave here though?", she asked herself.

After a moment of pondering, she decided. Yes she would go. She slowly stood up and started to pack.

St. cross station (general P.o.V)

The platform bustled as students and families said their good-byes.

"Have a good time ok?" a man with light brown hair said. "Ok" came the reply from the girl standing next to him.

"Owl us if you need anything ok?" the man said. "You sure you'll be fine, are you gonna make friends ok?"

"I will, gosh daddy you worry too much" the girl said with an eye-roll

"I know I know, I just don't want you to be lonely"

"'Kay, I'm gonna get on the train now, bye dad!" the girl starts to head for the train

"Ok, have a safe trip, are you sure you have everything? Did you pack enough socks?"

"DAAAAAAAAD!" the girl shout exasperated from the train door "sorry" the man says "ok bye have a safe trip".

(Draco P.o.V)

This place was filled with so many people most of the them were probably halfbloods or blood traitors I think I even saw a mudblood. I sat in a compartment with my two lackies, Crabbe and Goyle. All of a sudden I hear the door open, I look up and see a girl with short strawberry blonde hair.

"Um…. I.. Uh" she stammers

"What?" I snap.

"Can I…sit here?" she asks. I scowl. "Are you stupid?" "No go away"

"Oh sorry to bother you" she says closing the door.

(Girl P.o.V)

How rude! I silently fume as I walk down the aisle looking for a compartment.

'Am I stupid?' AGH! Stupid git! He reminds me of someone hmmm… NO! That guy is a jerk! There's no way he's…..

"STUPID PRAT!" I yell. People look at me, I clap a hand over my mouth. Oops didn't mean to shout that. I keep walking.

"Stupid, stupid blonde, stupid, stupid jerk, stupid…" I mutter to myself.

"Um…excuse me? " a voice says. I turn to glare at the person who interrupted my cursing of the blonde boy. The owner of the voice a black haired boy (I think, he look really girly) visibly flinches.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Oh…. it looked like you needed some place to sit" the boy (girl) says. I nod. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Yes!" I say. The boy (girl) turns around and opens a compartment door. I peer inside. Inside is a girl that looks like the boy (girl). The boy (girl) sits down next to the girl. I mutter a 'hi' and sit down opposite them.

"Hi! This is your first year also right?" the girl asks. I nod "yeah"

"I'm opal Clearwater, and this is my brother Jaden" the girl says. So it was a boy I think to myself. How girly. "My name's Evangeline Fluorite " I say.

"So, are you a pureblood?" Jaden asks. "Um…yeah I guess you could say that", I say

"What house are you gonna be in? ", Opal asks. I stop and think for a minute

"I don't know I didn't give it much thought to be honest" I say.

"Well, I'm want to be in Slytherin, and Jaden should be to!" Opal says.

"Hm, I guess, Jaden seems kinda girly for Slytherin" I say absent-mindedly "though I can't judge since I just met you guys"

Opal laughs while Jaden blushes. Yes very girly I think to myself.

(Normal P.o.V)

A couple hours later the train pulls into Hogsmeade station. The children piled out of the train. A giant man called for the first years.

"Fir's years! Fir's years this way!" Hagrid calls "follow me to the boats"

"The boats? But it's freezing" whispers Evangeline

"Well, that's how all first years get to the castle" Jaden says "haven't you ever read 'Hogwarts a History'?"

"No, not all of us are bookworms like you jay-jay" Opal says rolling her eyes. "Come on let's just get a boat" Opal starts off towards the boats and the other two follow. They get in a boat with a pug-faced girl and set off.

**Ok that's the end of chapter one!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flaming or I'll hire illulu to get you!**

**Please review! Bye-nee!**


End file.
